Père avant l'heure
by sama-66
Summary: Quand toutes ces histoires de loup-garous ont commencé, Stiles pensait connaître son rôle. Il était le type intelligent. Tout dans la tête, rien dans les bras. Il était le stratège. Celui qui trouvait des solutions et qui tenait tête à l'Alpha... Bin, apparemment pas. Séquelle de Le Manque - Peut se lire sans !


**Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais l'histoire si.**

 ** _Auteur :_ SamaZ**

 **Béta : Adalas**

 **Mot de l'auteur : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors voilà la suite de Le Manque. Pour ceux qui connaissent pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça peut se lire sans. Sachez juste que j'ai été extremment aidé par ma beta, Adalas, à qui j'envoie un enorme merci. Saches — si tu passes par là — qu'inconsciemment je me suis mise à carburer que parce que tu etais là ;)**

 **Maintenant, je vous laisse lire... Enjoy !**

* * *

Le Réveil.

Que dire du réveil, à part que c'est un casse-pieds intergalactique qui n'existe que pour faire chier les honnêtes gens comme Stiles Stilinski. Pour l'empêcher de continuer le rêve le plus merveilleux qu'il a eu en vingt-deux ans d'existence. Pour le ramener dans cette réalité morne et sans saveur. Pour le ramener dans cette chambre beaucoup trop lumineuse, couché sur un lit chaud et doux, avec cet oreiller qui espère un jour faire partie d'un grand orchestre en tant que premier tambour. Et qui, en plus, se permettait de fureter dans ses cheveux, comme en terrain conquis, et- … Ah, le salaud ! Il descendait sur sa nuque ! Derek allait le tuer quand il le saurait (l'oreiller, pas Stiles). Il ne supportait pas qu'un autre que lui pose ses empreintes — et son odeur — sur la nuque ciselée de grains de beauté dont il avait tracé le chemin de sa langue et de ses doigts un nombre incalculable de fois.

Stiles s'arrêta un instant dans ses pensées pour imaginer le combat qui confronterait Derek à l'Oreiller des Enfers.

Il trouva ça ridicule. Et aussi très sexy. Derek était toujours chaud quand il se battait.

Et maintenant l'oreiller lui tirait légèrement les cheveux. Non, ça n'allait plus là ! Il allait ouvrir les yeux et expliquer à cet objet très confortable que c'était très flatteur ; que dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait peut-être pas dit non, mais que là, merci bien, mais non, merci. Il avait déjà quelqu'un.

Quand il finit par sortir de son sommeil réparateur, les yeux qui le toisèrent étaient verts. Vert d'eau. Ou peut-être bleus. Ou quelque chose dans le même genre. En tout cas, ils étaient à tomber et c'était ceux de Derek. Ceux qui disaient _« Je suis heureux de vivre. Je n'aurais pas voulu être ailleurs qu'ici »_. Et Stiles fondait toujours devant ces yeux-là. C'était plus fort que lui. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui que Derek regardait avec ces yeux là. Il se sentait roi.

Le roi des idiots. Putain… L'oreiller. Il remercia Dieu avec toute la ferveur qu'il possédait de ne pas avoir créer des loups-garous liseurs de pensées. (Oui, il inventait des mots, et alors ? Il était dans sa tête, à converser avec son lui intérieur, à ce qu'il sache…). Parce que là, Derek n'aurait pas fini de se moquer. Il pouvait être très gamin, parfois.

Finalement, Le Réveil et lui, ils étaient assez potes. Parce qu'avec Derek, c'était toujours pareil. Toujours enivrant de revenir à la vie.

Derek lui sourit et Stiles fondit. Encore. C'était la faute de cet idiot ! Ce crétin avait une fossette et ne se lassait pas d'en user sur son pauvre cœur humain.

_ Bonjour.

Merde. Sa voix aussi était ensorcelante, le con. Parfois, Stiles avait juste envie de laisser tomber. C'était tellement épuisant d'être amoureux. Et si, en plus, le mec était canon… Mon Dieu, que c'était fatiguant.

.

Il devait être le seul être humain au monde à se plaindre d'avoir une bombe sexuelle pour compagnon. Ouais…

_ Bonjour…, finit par répondre Stiles, une boule dans la gorge, face au regard adorateur du loup.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Embrasse-moi.

Le manque de lien entre les deux répliques ne fit même pas hausser un sourcil à Derek. L'habitude. Au bout d'un moment, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ On pue de la gueule, Stiles.

Ce dernier se renfrogna.

_ Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu t'en ficherais de mon haleine matinale. Moi je t'aime bien avec la tienne !

Le loup leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et l'empoigna par la nuque avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Son cerveau se déconnecta quelques instants. Derek avait raison, c'était dégoûtant. Encore plus avec la langue qu'il inséra dans la bouche du plus âgé. Cela dit, cela n'empêcha en rien l'hyperactif de s'en donner à cœur joie. Oui, il aimait cet homme à ce point.

_ Hum !

Le bruit venant de sa droite le fit reculer. Un blanc passa avant que Stiles n'intègre la scène. Non, ce n'était pas son père qui venait de le surprendre le lendemain d'une nuit de dépravation — mon Dieu, merci ! — pour le ramener dans la réalité en tuant Derek de ses mains. Non. C'était tout simplement Boyd. Couché sur leur lit. Avec eux dedans.

Bon… Ok… Derek l'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait y avoir des comportements bizarres chez les lycanthropes envers le couple Alpha.

Stiles se demanda si le fait que _tous_ les loups de la meute soient couchés de part et d'autre de lui pouvait amenuiser le choc.

La réponse était non.

Mais bon. Il avait vécu pire dans sa vie. Se faire attaquer par des piranhas en vacances, c'était loin devant. Alors il se contenta de sourire à Verny' — Boyd était trop gentil pour le tuer à cause du surnom… Yes ! — et de passer une main au dessus d'Isaac et d'Erica pour caresser la joue de Boyd.

_ Bonjour, mon bébé…

En oubliant que ça tenait plus d'un marmonnement indistinct que d'une véritable phrase, c'était très doux et ça plu énormément au loup qui ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant.

_ Je suis trop grand pour être ton bébé.

Clair, concis, direct. C'était bien son Boyd.

_ Oui, mais tu es mon bébé. Tu ne veux pas être mon bébé ?

Aucune réponse. Stiles rit dans le cou de Derek. Si vous vouliez un tableau de la scène, ça serait un lit titanesque, lui couché sur Derek au milieu de ce lit. À sa droite, Isaac, recroquevillé contre le flanc de l'Alpha. Venait ensuite Erica, blottie dans les bras de Boyd. De l'autre côté, Scott était couché de travers, une jambe sur les cuisses de Stiles et une main sur le visage de Jackson — ça, c'était bien son Scotty d'amour ! — qui dormait sagement à l'autre bout du lit. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serein que dans son sommeil. Il sourit. C'était fou, ce que ces idiots avaient réussi à devenir pour lui. Le centre de son monde. Ses petits Soleils personnels.

Pour être honnête envers lui-même, il était contre tout ça. Toute cette _ménagerie_ qui s'était formée et qui avait commencé à le considérer comme le responsable de leurs petits cœurs .

Dans cette meute, ils étaient tous cassés. Ils portaient tous des blessures. Et tout le monde avait besoin de parents. De _bons_ parents.

Mais soyons réalistes, Stiles était trop jeune pour ce rôle. Et il était un mec. C'est peut être rien pour vous, mais les mecs, ça ne rêve pas d'être papa à vingt-deux ans.

Attention, ça a toujours fait partie de ses projets, hein. Une maison, une femme et des enfants. Sauf que maintenant, exit la femme, bonjour M. Mon Mari. Mais à part ça, rien d'autre n'avait dévié.

Sauf _eux._

Ils s'étaient insinués petit à petit. Sans qu'il ne le sache, ni ne le comprenne, ni ne le voit venir. Ou alors, c'était sa faute à lui, parce qu'il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un aller mal, et regarder ailleurs. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Mais quand un Scott angoissé avait appelé au milieu de la nuit pour lui dire de se dépêcher de rappliquer parce qu'un Isaac était venu chez lui, couvert d'ecchymoses, il n'avait pas pu répondre par un « Pas maintenant, Scott. Je dors. », non. Il s'était vite levé et préparé en deux minutes, juste le temps de mettre un t-shirt et des chaussures, de prendre ses clés et de remercier le Ciel et la Terre d'avoir un père avec des horaires nocturnes, et de griller tous les feux rouges sur sa route.

Et quand un autre soir, en rentrant après son job, il avait trouvé Boyd recroquevillé sur lui même, avec son grand corps musclé, où l'on peinait à trouver de la fragilité, Stiles n'avait tout simplement pas pu tourner les talons et vaquer à ses occupations. De un, parce que c'était sa chambre et que toutes ses affaires s'y trouvaient. De deux, Boyd avait relevé la tête à son entrée et la tristesse qu'il y avait vu aurait mis plus d'un guerrier à genoux, alors Stiles… . Mais le pire, c'était la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumée lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés.

Pour Stiles, ce fut le Jour Ultime. Le jour où il abandonna le combat. Ça ne servait à rien. Les gens tristes, c'était son point faible. Et il avait l'impression que si lui ne faisait rien, ces ados — du même âge que lui, rappelons-le — seraient perdus à jamais.

Urgh ! Ça sonnait tellement dramatique. Et le fait que ce soit une réalité n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Alors, quand Lydia l'avait appelé en pleurs pour le supplier d'aller voir Jackson, il était rodé. Il n'avait posé les questions qu'une fois la voiture démarrée. Jackson avait été surpris par ses parents en pleine transformation. Ils avaient pris peur. Il avait essayé de leur expliquer, ils l'avaient jeté dehors. Mais sa mère avait franchi les limites. Elle lui avait jeté les pires horreurs à la face. Ses regrets de ne pas avoir écouté les autres. Ses regrets de n'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Qu'elle avait su dès le départ. Qu'elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il n'était pas son fils. Il ne le serait jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'adopter.

Est-ce que le fait que Jackson ait encaissé tout cela sous la pluie battante n'était pas juste pathétique ? Pathétiquement misérable.

Lydia avait été hystérique au téléphone. Elle était à des milliers de kilomètres de Beacon Hill, en visite chez de la famille. Après lui avoir raconté cela, Jackson avait raccroché et n'avait plus répondu. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'était pas arrivée à joindre Danny. Elle avait supplié au milieu de ses hoquets pour que Stiles fasse quelque chose.

Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait retrouvé Jackson, l'avait consolé et en avait fait sa propriété. Si ses putains de parents n'avaient pas su la chance que la Nature leur avait offert, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Stiles, lui, saurait en prendre soins de ces oiseaux rares aux ailes brisées.

Et il en était là aujourd'hui, à se voir entouré par tous ces loups. Ses loups. Et il était enfin apaisé.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ En bas, l'informa le Noir.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et … ?

_ Ils préparent le petit déjeuner.

Stiles lâcha un grognement. Plutôt pathétique, à vrai dire. Il allait expliquer à cet énergumène, point par point, les bienfaits du langage et pourquoi on était censé l'utiliser. Mais avant de pouvoir se lancer dans sa diatribe, Erica commença à se réveiller. Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Erica se réveillait _toujours_ de mauvaise humeur. Et elle se cherchait _toujours_ une cible sur qui mettre la faute. Alors, la meute avait appris très tôt à rester sur ses gardes.

La belle blonde fini par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se figea un instant. Huma l'air. Tourna légèrement la tête en direction de Boyd, sans jamais quitter des yeux le couple Alpha.

Finalement, elle se détendit, resserra le bras de son petit ami autour d'elle et referma les yeux.

_ J'ai faim.

Stiles lâcha un petit rire. Même Derek se laissa aller à sourire. Boyd se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de sa compagne. Un truc de loup. Ou alors, un truc de couple. L'air apaisé qui filtra autour d'eux rasséréna Stiles.

_ Bonjour, Rayon de Soleil…

Erica ne répondit pas, elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps la Lutte-des-Surnoms contre l'hyperactif. Pfff, les mecs et leurs idées stupides. Toujours dans les bras du brun, elle se rapprocha du corps de d'Isaac. Ces deux-là avaient toujours eu une relation à la Tom & Jerry. Stiles avait toujours pensé que ça devait être le reflet d'une bonne relation fraternelle — se crêper le chignon dès que possible. Il revint au présent quand la main de la jeune fille atteignit la sienne. Il la serra contre ses lèvres pendant ce qu'il lui parut de longues minutes. Il n'avait pas leur faculté de ressentir une appartenance par l'odorat, mais il se plaisait à penser que les humains avaient un sixième sens pour toutes ces choses, tenant lieu d'instinct. Et c'est sans prévenir que la louve se mit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte, tout en trainant Boyd derrière elle.

Elle avait faim.

_ Ils sont arrivés tôt ce matin. J'ai pensé que tu les aurais voulu autour de toi.

Stiles l'embrassa.

_ Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Derek virèrent au noir. Est-ce qu'il vous avait déjà expliqué le code couleur de l'Alpha ? Oui ? Non ? Et bien, il va le refaire.

Au cours des années passées avec Derek, il avait eu le temps de voir les yeux du loup prendre différentes teintes. Rouges, pour l'Alpha. Bleus, pour l'Omega. Mer, pour l'Humain. Et pour-..

Ah, vous êtes bloqués pour la couleur Mer ? Eh bien, pensez à vos vacances. À Lorsque vous arrivez près de la plage, vers 11h du matin. Vous y êtes ? Maintenant, rappelez vous toutes les couleurs qui scintillent à la surface. Du Gris jusqu'au Vert-Doré. N'oubliez pas les couleurs du milieu et c'est bon. C'étaient les yeux de Derek.

Et Stiles, en bon petit-ami qu'il était, avait répertorié toutes ces couleurs en fonction des situations et des émotions ressenties à ce moment là. Par exemple, Rouge, lorsqu'il est très en colère. Bleu-Omega, lorsqu'il est mélancolique et que des mauvais souvenirs revenaient le hanter. Noir, pour la haine. Vert, pour un Derek apaisé. Un Derek apaisé, qui vous sourit calmement, plus aucun fantôme dans ses yeux, c'est irrépressible. Ça vous empoigne, et ça ne vous laisse plus respirer.

Stiles appuya son front contre celui de Derek. Il pourrait aller en enfer pour cet homme. Pour un seul de ses sourires juste-heureux.

Après avoir fini sa liste, Stiles la jeta. C'était de la connerie. Derek arborait ses yeux rouges quand il lui avait demandé de sortir la première fois. Ils étaient passé au bleu-vert d'eau quand il avait accepté. Ils avaient été noirs le matin de son premier « Je t'aime » et Vert pour leur première dispute. Pour leur première fois, il lui avait fait l'amour sous un néon Bleu-Omega.

Derek était son kaléidoscope personnel. Il ne respectait aucune règle, aucune loi, ne suivait aucune prédiction. Et il était à lui. Tout à lui, rien qu'à lui.

_ Ne me dis pas ça, grogna le loup. Pas quand je ne peux pas t'arracher tes vêtements et te baiser encore et encore, et encore… Ce joli petit cul…. Et peut être même ta bouche, comme hier…

Stiles gémit. Il voulait, il voulait…

_ Derek…, haleta-t-il. Mon Dieu, Derek-

_ Awww… Putain ! Pas le matin ! Prenez une chambre !

Sriles sursauta. Ils se tournèrent de concert pour toiser un Scott assis, entrain de se frotter le yeux. Adorable. _Pas le moment._

_ Scott, on _est_ dans une chambre. _Notre_ chambre.

Le loup se baissa et cogna son front contre celui de Stiles. Son éternel « bonjour ». Souvenir fugace d'un langage qu'il avaient inventé à huit ans.

_ Allison adore jouer au Petit Chaperon Rouge. Une fois, elle est venue sur le terrain avec juste un imperméable rouge. Stiles… _Juste_ un imperméable. Et on l'a fait sous la douche tellement de fois, que ses seins-

_ AHHHHHHHHH ! NON ! SCOTT ! Mes oreilles ! Mes _yeux_! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Un éclat de rire accueillit ses exclamations enflammées. Et ce n'est qu'en arrivant près de la porte que Scott daigna, enfin, se retourner — quand est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de se lever du lit ? _Pendant que tu t'égosillais_ , lui souffla sa conscience. — tout en le regardant tout en le regardant de haut. Faux Frère.

_ Revanche.

Et ce fut d'un pas altier qu'il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Saleté. De toute façon, il n'y avait que Princesse Lydia qui maîtrisait ce pas, na !

Le temps de finir de ronchonner — et ça prit du temps —, leur moment senxuel* était retombé comme un soufflé — Pouf ! — et Derek était déjà entrain de s'extirper de sous Stiles en essayant de ne pas gêner les dormeurs qui restait. Ce dernier gémit, pleurnicha, tempêta, râla, frappa du poings sur la table — métaphoriquement —, fit du chantage, mais il finit tout de même par laisser tomber.

Il vous dira qu'il avait été bon prince et qu'il avait laissé Derek filer. Généreux, comme il était, le Big Bad Wolf lui avait fait tellement pitié à être si malléable, qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur à le manipuler encore une fois avec sa moue boudeuse irrésistible.

Je vous dirai qu'il n'en était rien. Lassé de sa pile électrique personnelle, Derek eut un mouvement vif en retournant Stiles pour qu'il soit à son tour couché sur le lit et lui au dessus. La tête plaquée sur l'oreiller, abasourdi par le soudain mouvement, Stiles le regardait avec ce regard absent qu'avaient les gens qui nageaient dans l'incompréhension. Derek, n'étant pas idiot, il profita de l'accalmie pour administrer à Stiles un baiser si ardent que ce dernier fut éternellement perdu dans l'Océan du Vide — C'est qu'il embrassait bien, le con !

Une fois seul dans la chambre avec les deux dormeurs, Stiles s'activa à récupérer ses esprits et à se prélasser dans l'espace précédemment occupé par Derek. C'était chaud et doux. On aurait dit un nuage. Ou les fesses d'un bébé.

Oubliez la dernière phrase.

Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, essayant d'entendre le chahut que faisaient les autres en bas. Peine perdue. Quand lui et Derek s'étaient mis ensemble, ce dernier s'était empressé d'insonoriser la chambre. Les loups-garou et leur fichu ouïe surdéveloppée. Quoique… Il était plutôt volubile pendant l'acte… M'enfin !

Stiles se tourna sur le côté et observa les traits ciselés d'Isaac. Ce garçon était beau, il le savait et il en usait. Mais, il le méritait, son p'tit loup. Ce bel ange à qui on avait brisé les ailes plus de fois qu'on ne pouvait en compter. Cet ange déchu, qu'on avait tellement blessé. Il passa une main dans ses boucles blondes.

À une époque de sa vie, avant tout ça, avant Derek et lui, il l'avait détesté. Ce nouveau bad boy, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, qui faisait craquer toutes les filles, et qui accaparait Scott. Une des plus grandes disputes qu'il avait eu avec son meilleur ami avait eu pour sujet Isaac Lahey. Au début. Elle avait fini par un Stiles crachant toutes ses quatre vérités à un Scott éberlué, inconscient des tourments de son frère de cœur. Stiles ne savait plus comment c'était arrivé, mais plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments envers Isaac s'étaient aplatis là aussi c'est maladroit, plutôt "calmés" " apaisés" ou "éteints". La jalousie qui le prenait à sa vue n'était plus qu'un léger touché. Ni agréable, ni désagréable. Le fait que Scott soit venu s'excuser à genoux avec le dernier Batman dans une main, et de la pizza dans l'autre, avait pas mal aidé. Et puis, Stiles s'était beaucoup rapproché de Boyd, alors… Ça s'était juste fait. Jusqu'à l'appel de Scott.

Vous savez, le viol ? Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. On est au courant de son existence, du combat qu'on mène contre lui, mais franchement… C'est horrible, certes, mais… On ne sait pas, c'est juste comme la guerre. C'est loin.

Mais… Quand un jour, vous y êtes confronté, il y a ce voile d'horreur qui se peint sur votre visage. C'est fou, c'est horrible, c'est… C'est… Ça ne peut pas vous arriver à vous / à votre voisine / à votre famille / à votre ami(e)… C'est juste le monde qui change pour vous. La prise de conscience. Le Réveil… Comme un enfant qui apprend que la mort, eh bien… Ça existe.

Et c'était ça pour Stiles. Lui, qui avait un père fabuleux. Lui, qui n'avait jamais eu un mouvement de recul face à son père en colère. Lui, qui pourtant, aurait mérité quelques claques de temps en temps, et qui n'avait écopé que de punitions de base. Le jour où son père avait atteint le summum de la violence, c'est lorsque lui et Scott avaient sept ans et qu'ils avaient décidé de faire comme Spider man : sauter du toit d'une maison à l'autre. Ils avaient remplacé les maisons par des arbres. Scott s'était foulé la cheville et le poignet, lui avait reçu ses premiers points de suture et sa première fracture au beurre . Le Shérif n'avait pas hésité à leur donner une bonne fessée. Qui n'avait servi à rien : le lendemain ils avaient recommencé.

Alors, non. Stiles n'avait jamais eu peur de son père, et d'aucun adulte en général. Il avait confiance. Et s'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la maltraitance sur mineur, c'était devant un vieil épisode des Experts. C'était pour vous dire le choc qu'il avait eu devant le coup de téléphone de Scott.

La voix angoissée de son meilleur le hantera certainement pour toujours. La peur, le choc, l'incompréhension s'entrechoquaient dans ses mots. Des « Isaac », des « blessé », des « ne guérit pas », des « Stiles ! ». C'est le seul souvenir qu'il avait de ce coup de fil. Il n'avait compris que plus tard... que trop tard. Stiles n'avait pas su quoi faire, quoi dire. Il ne savait pas consoler. Il ne savait qu'agacer et détourner l'attention des gens de leurs problèmes par des blagues à deux balles et des remarques sarcastiques. Mais il s'était avancé, avait tendu la main, tourné le visage d'Isaac vers la lumière. Il avait détaillé le coquard et la lèvre blessée du regard. Un filet de sang séché s'était frayé un chemin à travers les boucles blondes et balafrait le visage pâle. La colère qu'il avait ressenti alors…

Stiles frissonna.

Plus jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette colère, cette fureur animale. Cette haine virulente. Il ne n'avait prononcé qu'un mot. Une question. Et Isaac, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée chez Scott, avait détourné le regard et chuchoté une réponse. Ce fut la féroce répugnance qui avait émané de Stiles qui causa le léger recul de l'adolescent, alors que Scott s'était rapproché dans une veine tentative de le calmer. Les réactions simultanées de son entourage avaient semblé ramener Stiles à la surface. Il s'était redressé, avait pris le maigre sac qu'Isaac avait emporté avec lui, et s'était dirigé vers sa voiture. Aujourd'hui encore, Stiles ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Isaac aurait pu rester avec Scott. Il aurait été en sécurité. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Un sentiment d'urgence s'était emparé de lui. Il devait protégé Isaac. Il devait le mettre à l'abris, là où ses yeux pouvaient le suivre. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait ramené chez lui, lui avait passé un pyjama, avait attendu près de la porte fermée de la douche. Il l'avait nourri, lui avait tenu compagnie, mais surtout, il l'avait observé. Ne le quittant jamais du regard. Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Et lorsqu'il avait vu les cils blonds battre de l'aile, il l'avait monté dans sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'un lit deux places. Pas de lit gonflable. Désolé. Scott dormait dans le même lit que lui lors de leurs soirées jeux vidéos. Un haussement d'épaule lui avait été retourné. Depuis le seul mot qu'il avait murmuré chez Scott, Isaac n'avait plus rien laissé filtre, pas une seule parole.

Alors, enfin, Stiles s'était couché sur le lit. Isaac d'un coté, lui de l'autre. Il avait éteint la lumière et s'était tourné vers le blond. L'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs têtes penchées vers l'autre. Stiles avait comblé le vide entre eux, leur fronts s'étaient touchés. Isaac avait fermé les yeux. Stiles avait glissé sa main dans le poing serré qui l'opposait. Ils s'étaient endormis.

Le lendemain, plus rien ne figurait sur le visage du loup, Stiles avait décrété qu'Isaac n'aurait plus de contact avec son père et qu'il habiterait chez lui, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Dans la tête de l'humain, c'était plus : « Jusqu'à que ce que te quitter des yeux pour cinq secondes ne me fera plus faire des crises de panique ».

Personne n'avait objecté. Pas même Derek. Pas même le Shérif Stilinski. Isaac avait obéi, et la meute avait appris à supporter la nouvelle propension de Stiles à se mêler de leur vie et à essayer de les protéger contre tout, et même contre le vent. Quand Erica s'était rebiffée, et qu'elle avait fait comprendre à Stiles qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, le visage hanté de ce dernier les avait tous marqué. Erica s'était excusée. Personne n'en avait jamais reparlé.

Mais son petit loup s'en était sorti. Il avait arrêté de faire des cauchemars. Il s'était imposé et ne laissait personne le regarder de travers. Son bébé avait grandi….

Argh ! On aurait dit qu'il parlait de ses enfants. Stiles recommença à se répéter son mantra de « Je ne suis pas la maman, je ne suis pas la maman », tout en continuant à passer sa main dans les cheveux bouclés.

_ Stiles, arrête de me fixer. On dirait un psychopathe.

Ce dernier releva les yeux. Merde, qu'est ce que ça faisait d'être aussi beau et adorable ? Sûrement qu'on doit se sentir comme le roi du monde.

Les mots mirent du temps à atteindre son cerveau, mais une fois fait, une moue boudeuse pris place sur son visage. Qu'est qu'ils avaient ces loups à tout le temps le rembarrer ?

_ Je te fixais pas !

Mensonge.

_ Et je suis pas un psychopathe.

Euh…

_ C'est vrai ! s'exclama le brun face au regard sceptique de son vis à vis. Même pas drôle, vous êtes tous des putains de méchants ! Et pas les méchants des comics. Vous êtes pas aussi drôles qu'eux. Je veux dire, y'a qu'à voir le Joker, lui c'est une institution. En plus, il-

Stiles s'interrompit. Isaac venait de nicher son visage dans son cou, et le respirait comme un drogué en manque. Pas qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais c'était tellement rare que ça figeait toujours Stiles. Quelque soit l'action du moment.

Alors, encore une fois, Stiles se tut et passa un bras autour du blond. Et il restèrent ainsi. L'attachement qu'il éprouvait envers les cas sociaux de la meute aurait dû l'effrayer.

 _Oui, ça aurait dû_ , pensa Stiles.

Et il ne bougea plus.

• • • • • •

• • •

• •

Il devait être le milieu de la matinée quand Jackson Whittemore daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma aussitôt. Trop de lumière.

Et comme chaque matin, Jackson se sentait perdu. Il ne savait jamais où il se trouvait. Il se sentait désorienté, incapable de se rappeler la date ou le lieu qui l'entourait. Sauf lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les bras de-… . Jackson chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Arrêter de penser à lui.

Il changea de position.

Heureusement, cette fois, cela dura à peine. Il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait, mais il n'était plus perdu. L'odeur de la meute était partout autour de lui. Sur lui.

Les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir, à refluer. Son nom, la date, qui il était, où il était. C'était encore un peu flou, mais il supposait que cela faisait ça à tout le monde. Derek avait appelé, lui avait ordonné de rappliquer au loft, et avait raccroché. Cela concernait… La meute. Stiles. L'odeur de Stiles était plus présente. Un son lui parvint, quelqu'un s'était cogné et n'arrêtait pas de rouspéter. Stiles.

Jackson décida de réitérer l'expérience, il entrouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La lumière n'était plus aussi aveuglante. Il promena le regard dans toute la pièce". Bingo, c'était bien l'humain qui chuchotait furieusement contre un des pieds du lit. Pathétique. Stiles.

Bien sûr, le loup nierait totalement avoir pensé ça avec chaleur. Il n'était absolument pas chaleureux. Et certainement pas envers cette catastrophe ambulante, qu'était l'humain. Ce pervers libidineux qui croyait pouvoir tromper leur odorat en ouvrant la fenêtre. Heureusement que Derek avait changé les draps avant leur arrivée. Au moins l'un des deux avait les pieds sur terre. Quoique… Après le départ de Stiles pour l'université, l'Alpha était devenu légèrement fou. Il imputait ça à son loup, mais tout le monde savait que l'humain avait tout autant perdu les pédales. Il avait arrêté d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour garder l'odeur de Stiles, il avait jonché les vêtements de ce dernier partout sur son lit, et avait obtenu la promesse d'un t-shirt sale par semaine.

Totalement cinglés. Tous les deux.

Lassé du bruit, il se racla la gorge pour avertir le brun de son réveil. Ce dernier releva vivement la tête. Puis il lui sourit. La satanée chaleur revint. Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques années, que Stiles Stilinski, ce type maigrichon qui n'arrêtait pas de parler et de s'agiter partout, allait devenir si important pour lui… Il n'y aurait pas cru. Pas du tout. Mais voila, ça s'était fait, et il n'y pouvait absolument rien. Il ne le voulait pas.

_ Bonjour La Belle Au Bois Dormant. Bien dormi ?

Est ce que cet idiot pouvait un jour s'adresser à eux sans utiliser de surnoms ? Ils n'étaient pas des bébés, bordel de merde ! Mais Jackson pestait contre ça depuis des années, ça n'avait jamais rien changé. Alors, pragmatique, il laissa tomber et répondit directement à la question.

_ Normal…

Argh, sa voix était toute pâteuse. Il détestait ça. Il se racla la gorge. Sans succès.

_ Où sont les autres ?

_ En bas. On a lunfasté*. Et maintenant, ils sont entrain de ranger. On t'a laissé ta part de côté, alors je suis venu te réveiller.

Jackson haussa un sourcil.

_ En clair, tu t'es débiné pour pas travailler.

Stiles grimaça.

_ Je ne l'aurais pas dit en ces termes.

Pause.

_ On a lunfasté… Lunfasté… Jackson, on a lun-

_ Ça va, c'est bon, j'avais compris ! s'exclama le loup. J'avais remarqué et je n'avais pas envie de relever, ni d'en parler.

Stiles fit la moue. Qui ne lui allait décidément pas.

_ Alors de quoi tu veux parler ?

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Jackson détourna le regard. Celui de Stiles devint plus déterminé.

_ On parle d' _eux_ ou de _lui_?

Le loup refusa de répondre. Ses épaules s'étaient tendues, sa mâchoire s'était sérrée et ses poings s'étaient crispés. Il était hors de question d'aborder l'un des deux sujets. Il était prêt à prendre parti dans le Conflit Israelo-palestinien, plutôt que de parler de ça. Quelque soit le « ça » en question.

Il se dégagea des couvertures et commença à chercher son pantalon des yeux. Il devait sortir de cette chambre. Malheureusement, Stiles ne l'entendait pas comme ça.

_ D'accord, alors on commence par eux. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont appelé ?

Jackson se figea et finit par se rasseoir sur le lit. Il savait que le brun n'allait pas le lâcher et qu'il ne pourrait jamais fuir assez loin. Il inspira profondément avant de relever la tête et de croiser des yeux d'un brun chaud. Stiles vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il était fort, il était… Il était… Il baissa les yeux.

_ Non.

Jackson commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de ces silences ponctuels. Et de cette discussion. Il commençait juste à en avoir marre de tout en fait.

Un main se faufila dans son poing. La main serra la sienne. S'accrocha à elle. L'enveloppa de chaleur. De _Je suis là._ De _Je ne vais nulle part._ De _Moi, je t'aime._

 ___ Je suis désolé, Jackson. Ils ne te méritent pas. Il ne méritent pas un cheveu de ta tête.

Ses yeux le piquèrent. C'en était ridicule. Les problèmes avec ses parents — ses parents _adoptifs_ — n'étaient pas nouveaux. Il y a toujours eu des problèmes. Depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Ses parents n'étaient juste pas prêts à avoir des enfants. Et sûrement pas des enfants adoptifs. Ils avaient toujours eu un certain modèle dans leur tête, de leur enfant prodige.

 _« Comme tous les parents »,_ supposa Jackson.

Mais les autres parents se résignaient. Et puis ils aimaient tellement cet enfant plein de surprise qu'ils ne s'autorisaient jamais les _si_ de peur de perdre ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Malheureusement, les parents du blond, eux, n'avaient jamais dépassé cette phase. Parce qu'ils avaient cette voix dans leur tête, qui leur soufflait que leur vrai fils — celui qu'ils n'auraient jamais — aurait été différent, plus parfait, moins rebelle. Plus tout. Moins rien.

Sauf que, contrairement à ce que pouvait en penser Stiles, Jackson avait dépassé tout cela. Il avait fait la paix, comme on disait. Parce qu'on l'avait sauvé. Parce qu'il avait eu Lydia dans sa vie, qu'il lui avait asséné la gifle de sa vie pour avoir osé penser que ses parents avaient raison. Parce qu'il avait eu Danny, qui lui avait tenu la main des années durant. Qui l'avait pris dans ses bras pendant l'adolescence, où ses crises de larmes, ses crises de folies frôlaient la démence. Et qui l'avait accueilli au creux de lui quand les crises étaient devenues plus rares, remplacées par la catatonie. Au dépend de son propre cœur, de ses propres sentiments. Au dépend de lui-même.

Jackson secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Et puis était venu Stiles, du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingts. Il l'avait toisé, l'avait relevé et l'avait remis sur pieds, sur les rails. De toutes les façons possibles. Et il lui avait déclaré un jour qu'il était à lui maintenant. Qu'il serait son enfant à lui. À 19 ans. Il avait éclaté de rire. Il pleurait à l'intérieur. Le petit garçon en lui, recroquevillé, pleurait de bonheur, de soulagement. Enfin, quelqu'un voulait de lui. Enfin, quelqu'un l'aimerait. Et Stiles n'avait jamais dérogé à sa promesse. L'épaulant quand il fallait, lui faisant la misère quand il le méritait. Et l'appelant toujours avant de dormir pour lui dire « Je t'aime ». À lui. Parfois, Jackson n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était d'un ridicule. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Alors, oui. Il allait bien. Tout allait bien. Et un jour, lui aussi adopterait des enfants. Et il les ferait se sentir comme des rois. Comme les êtres les plus particuliers qui existaient sur cette Terre. Et il les aimerait comme Stiles l'aimait. Et il les chérirait comme Stiles le chérissait. Et il ne les privera jamais de contact doux, ni de mots affectueux. Comme Stiles le faisait pour lui.

Oui, il allait très bien maintenant.

Il inspira profondément et releva les yeux. Il approcha son visage de Stiles et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit le visage du brun en coupe et appuya un baiser doux, un baiser fort, sur sa bouche. Et il recula. Les yeux de Stiles étaient moins voilés par l'inquiétude. Alors Jackson lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, qui illumina tout son visage.

_ Non, ils ne me méritent pas.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire puissance dix. Une lueur de malice apparut dans ses iris.

_ Derek va te tuer quand il va te sentir sur moi.

Le blond lui sortit son meilleur sourire moqueur.

_ Ça lui apprendra à me réveiller à trois heures du matin pour faire plaisir à son plan cul.

L'humain éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras avant de les projeter sur le lit. Pour Stiles, tout était un prétexte pour s'allonger sur un lit.

La tête posée contre le cœur humain, Jackson attendit. Il attendait-

_ Et maintenant on peut parler de lui ?

Il s'y attendait à cette question. Il s'y attendait à cet éclair de douleur qui traversa sa poitrine.

 _Lui_ , Danny, son meilleur ami depuis l'époque des couches culottes. Son amant depuis deux ans. Son rien depuis deux jours.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire. Il a enfin compris que je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il désire.

La main qui passait dans ses cheveux le rendait somnolent.

_ Raconte-moi.

Le loup soupira. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire. Il couchait avec Danny depuis plus d'un an. Ils avaient commencé parce qu'ils en avaient eu besoin tous les deux. Désespérément. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, il avait plus l'impression qu'il en avait eu besoin et que Danny l'aimait assez pour lui offrir toute la chaleur qu'il possédait. Et ils avaient continué, sans trop y penser. Du moins pour sa part. Leur pseudo-relation étai jalonnée par de nombreuses petites amies pour le blond et plusieurs petits-amis pour le brun. Bizarrement, aucun ne durait plus de deux semaines. Aucun. La seule fois où c'était arrivé, Jackson avait fait une telle crise, que Danny avait rompu le lendemain matin à la première heure. Gamin ? Assurément. Égoïste ? Sans aucun doute. Mais il n'avait jamais supporté de partager ses jouets. C'était sûrement ce qui avait tout changé entre eux. Le brun s'était mis à espérer. À rêver d'un possible avenir à deux. Que peut être, entre eux, ce n'était pas juste du cul. Ce n'était pas les nuits soûles et les après-midis d'ennui. Peut être qu'entre eux, c'était la révélation que tout le monde voyait, et que tout le monde taisait. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être. Et bien sur, loin d'être idiot, Jackson l'avait tout de suite remarqué. Les gestes était devenus plus doux. Les caresses, plus nombreuses. Les regards, plus fiévreux. La jalousie, plus présente. La possessivité, plus avide. Les baisers, plus habituels. Les Baisers. Vous savez, ces baisers qui ne finissent pas en partie de jambes en l'air.

Ceux qui sont donnés spontanément devant un film. Ceux qui font offices de réponses, de bonjours et d'au revoir. Ceux qu'on croit avoir oublié. À tort. Les gens les sous-estiment. Ils ne les pensent qu'éphémères, alors que, vraiment, ils sont les seuls à rester indélébiles.

Donc, il y avait mis le holà. Il avait expliqué à son ami qu'il était hétéro. Vraiment. Qu'il ne se voilait pas la face et qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ces idiots qui avaient peur du regard des autres. Non, lui, il aimait vraiment les femmes. Et il lui avait même révélé qu'au début, il avait eu du mal avec le corps du brun. Qu'il ne s'était pas senti à l'aise, et qu'il s'y était juste habitué. La phrase de trop. Les mots en trop.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait été un véritable salaud. Un de la pire espèce. Et un menteur. Un de la pire espèce.

La première fois qu'il avait tenu Danny dans ses bras, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait des muscles, là où il aurait dû y avoir des seins. Il n'avait pas remarqué que les cheveux auxquels il s'accrochait était anormalement courts. Il n'avait pas percuté que ce qu'il était entrain d'embrasser avec ferveur n'était pas le jardin secret d'une quelconque femelle, mais bel et bien un autre organe très familier. Non, il n'avait rien vu à de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était la coueur miel de la peau de son ami. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu c'était les râles qui sortaient de sa gorge, et dont la fréquence et l'intensité ne dépendait que de lui, et de lui seul. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, c'était un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais cru possible, jusque là. Il s'était senti le centre du monde. Le Soleil de la Voie Lactée. Il s'était senti dieu sur terre, aigle dans l'air, roi de la mer, tel un Phoenix jaillissant des cendres de son cratère. Il s'était senti tout cela à la fois. Sans une once d'exagération, sans un degré de litote, juste peut-être un monde d'euphémisme. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant à sa place que sous le regard ambré de cet homme. Cet homme qui aurait pu être à lui.

Jackson en frissonna. Il avait jeté tout ça aux orties. Il avait craché sur les sentiments de l'être le plus important de sa vie. Par fierté ? Par obstination ? Par connerie, idiotie, mauvaise foi, stupidité, peur, par dég-… peur… Par peur ? Tout ça parce qu'au fond, il était toujours le gamin maigrichon qui suppliait qu'on l'aime mais qui n'osait plus le demander à force de recevoir des lettres de refus, polies et très distantes.

Un rire fusa dans la pièce. Il était l'émetteur de ce son. De ce rire dément. De ce rire, à consonance de sanglots. Il trouva ça drôle, il en rit d'avantage. C'était tordant, hilarant. C'était-.. C'était… Il leva les yeux vers Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Qu'est ce qu'il- qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il ne sut pas ce que le brun vit dans ses yeux, mais cela dû être alarmant pour qu'il l'emprisonne dans une étreinte d'ours.

_ Ça va s'arranger. Je te promets que ça va s'arranger. Il te reviendra. Et s'il ne le fait pas, je l'endormirai et je te le ramènerai et tu ne le laissera plus jamais partir. Je te le promets.

Et comme un petit garçon, il acquiesça au creux de son cou. Si Stiles le disait, c'est que c'était vrai. Si Stiles l'affirmait, alors ça se réaliserait. Alors le nœud s'apaisa un peu. Tout allait s'arranger. Dans quelques minutes, il allait se relever, remettre ses vêtements, se refaire la façade, lancer quelques piques à l'humain pour lui faire oublier toute cette niaiserie, et il descendrait en bas. Il passerait la journée avec la meute, il se ressourcerait, puis il irait directement toquer à la porte d'un certain étudiant en informatique — ou comme Jackson le nommait, étudiant en geek-itude.

Il lui expliquerait, il se ferait pardonner, puis il se ferait aimer et il se sentirait de nouveau l'Empereur des sept mers. Oui, il allait faire ça.

Juste quelques minutes encore. Juste… quelques secondes.

oOoOoOoOo

OoOoO

oOo

o

Stiles réfléchissait. Il contemplait le plafond blanc et réfléchissait. Il pensait à Derek, à son père, à la meute. Il pensait à Jackson et à comment réparer sa connerie monumentale avec Danny. Il pensait à ses études et à comment il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'université, suivre des cours qu'il adorait littéralement, à cause d'une distance bien trop présente entre lui et Derek. Il réfléchissait à comment gérer sa peur et sa jalousie qu'un jour l'Alpha trouve mieux. Il se morigénait d'être si fleur bleue. Il se morigénait d'être aussi dépendant du loup. Il se morigénait d'avoir oublier son traitement et d'ainsi permettre à son hyperactivité de servir le coté obscur de la Force. Il se détestait d'être si faible, d'avoir si peu confiance en lui dès qu'il s'agissait du lycanthrope. Il se détestait de comparer sa situation à celle de Jackson, avec lui dans le rôle de Danny. Ce qui était totalement absurde. Derek et lui étaient ensemble depuis un an officiellement, trois ans officieusement avec un bagage d'un an à se tourner autour. Ils évoluaient dans le même environnement depuis ses seize ans — six ans — et il le connaissait plutôt bien. De plus, Derek s'était soumis à toute la panoplie du parfait petit ami. Ils avaient eu des rendez-vous, des baisers secrets, des rencontres en coup de vent et il était même allé voir son père. D'ailleurs il s'était senti carrément offensé de cette démarche — il n'était pas la _fille_ du couple ! Mais bon, il s'était vengé en allant demander l'autorisation du trio des enfers — Boyd, Erica et Isaac — qui avaient gentiment joué le jeu et essayé de transformer leur histoire en celle de Roméo  & Juliette.

Bref, pour résumer, Stiles réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Derek pour lui réfléchissait à combien il avait peur de s'éloigner de lui et de laisser ainsi la place à un idiot ou une idiote — parce que ce con était bi ! _Je n'aime pas des corps mais des personnes_ , qu'il avait osé lui asséner.

Et il pensait à cette bague qu'il traînait au fond de ses bagages depuis des mois.

Les parents de Stiles s'étaient mariés à l'âge de vingt ans. Soit un an après leur mise en couple. Il étaient restés seuls à deux pendant dix ans avant de décider d'agrandir la famille et donc de l'avoir. Alors contrairement à la pensée générale du 21e siècle, il ne pensait pas que le mariage était la fin de quelque chose. L'aboutissement d'une relation. Non, lui, il voyait ça comme un nouveau départ. Un autre voyage. Un commencement. Il savait que les gens autour de lui allaient être perplexes. Faire sa demande à vingt-deux ans n'était pas très commun. Mais Stiles, lui, réfléchissait différemment. Il pensait en éternité comme certains pensaient en années. Et il voulait son éternité auprès de Derek. Il la voulait plus que tout autre chose au monde. Seulement… même s'il connaissait Derek plus que lui même, il ne savait pas du tout à quelle catégorie il appartenait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait du mariage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait de leur futur à deux, d'être une famille, d'avoir des enfants dans quelques siècles. Il ne savait pas. Ils avaient parlé de tout, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient abordé le sujet de la tromperie — ils s'étaient mis tous les deux d'accord sur le destin sanglant de l'amant/maîtresse et sur l'emprisonnement à vie du trompeur sur une île éloignée de toute civilisation et d'êtres vivants humanoïdes. Ils avaient parlé des différentes guerres à travers le monde — Stiles pensait que celui qui attaquait était le méchant ( _C'est comme si on devait tuer tous les surnaturels parce qu'ils pourraient nous attaquer un jour._ ), Derek pensait qu'il préférait avoir des remords plutôt que des regrets. Ils évitaient le sujet maintenant. L'IVG ? Ça ne les concernait absolument pas. Mais s'ils devaient choisir un côté, ce serait celui du Choix parcimonieux. Les threesome ? Stiles n'avait pas eu le temps d'imaginer deux Derek (techniques de multi-clonages — Naruto — pour les incultes) s'occuper de lui en même temps, qu'un pure grognement de bête furieuse avait fait trembler l'appartement. Stiles n'avait plus réussi à ne serait-ce qu'émettre une pensée les heures qui avaient suivi. Si l'un d'eux mourrait dans un terrible accident ? Le silence oppressant qui avait suivi était pire que des cris déchirants. Le regard hanté de Derek… il ne l'oublierait sûrement jamais. Il réunissait tous ses cauchemars en un seul.

Alors oui, Stiles connaissait son loup sur le bout des doigts. Il connaissait ses positions sur à peu près tous les sujets auxquels ils avaient pensé. Du plus idiot — Stiles — au plus sérieux — encore Stiles. Si cela ne tenait qu'à Derek, ils feraient l'amour h24, sans jamais se préoccuper d'autres chose. Ahhh, les hommes !

…

Oubliez la dernière phrase. Sérieusement, rayez-là.

Ils avaient abordé tous les sujets, sauf celui de la bague. Du mariage. Et des enfants. Mais ça ils avaient encore des millénaires avant d'y venir, Stiles avait déjà trop à faire avec ceux que Mère Nature lui avait collé au cul sans le consulter d'abord.

Et Stiles était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il faillit tomber du lit lorsqu'il sentit un léger toucher sur son ventre. On aurait dit qu'un papillon s'était légèrement posé au-dessous de son nombril.

Mais déjà, un bras était passé derrière son dos pour le retenir et Derek le regardait à travers ses cils tout en continuant à promener ses lèvres sur la bande de peau nue que laissait entrevoir l'espace entre son pull et son jean.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Un long frisson traversa son échine en réaction à cette voix rocailleuse. C'était plus fort que lui, ce mec était sa kryptonite.

_ Qu'est ce que toi, tu fais ? répliqua-t-il

Derek releva de nouveau les yeux. Verts. Un autre frisson. Il lui adressa un sourire à la fois coquin et secret. Oui, il savait faire ça.

_ Moi ? Je… teste.

Stiles sentit sa respiration devenir laborieuse.

_ Tu… Tu testes quoi ?

Nouveau regard. Rouge. Nouveau sourire. Amoureux.

_ Ton corps.

Face à son air perdu, Derek daigna développer.

_ Combien de temps et qu'est ce qu'il faut que je le dise pour que ta peau rougisse… partout.

Apparemment, il fallait que Derek lui parle avec ce ton, avec cette voix. Qu'il le regarde comme il le faisait. Et qu'il lui sourit comme il le faisait. Six secondes.

_ Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Et n'esquive pas.

Quand il vous disait qu'ils se connaissaient vraiment bien. Derek s'était redressé maintenant, et c'était sa gorge, son menton, sa mâchoire, qui subissaient le supplice des baisers papillons.

_ Je réfléchissais- Aïe ! Derek !

Morsure. Mâchoire. Nouveaux frissons. Pluriel. Il était fichu.

_ Toujours à tenter des expériences nouvelles et impossibles, hein ?

Stiles abattit comme il put son poing sur le dos du loup. Aïe. Il dû grimacer parce que déjà le front de Derek se retrouvait sur le sien et toute douleur avait déjà disparu. Stiles s'éloigna.

_ Arrête. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir à ma place Derek. Jamais.

Mais comme toujours, ce dernier ne l'écoutait que lorsque'il le voulait car son front se retrouvait de nouveau sur le sien. Stiles soupira.

_ Alors…

Il retourna détourna le regard :

_ À rien. Des choses stupides. Vraiment. J'ai oublié de prendre mon Adderall, alors mes pensées vont un peu partout et nulle part à la fois. Je pensais juste à nous. Tu sais… plus tard… Des conneries, vraiment. Tu me connais, toujours à m'attendre au pire. Qui serait de te voir me quitter pour aller voir ailleurs. Ce qui est con, sérieux. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait supporter ton caractère de cochon. Et comme si tu pouvais trouver mieux que moi. Non mais, n'importe quoi. Je devrais te mettre dans une cage, ça sera plus sûr ou t'enchaîner à moi et-

_ Et une bague, ça t'irait ?

Stiles arrêta de parler. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que l'autre avait dit ? Il l'observait, la bouche toujours ouverte, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

 _L'air totalement idiot_ , pensa Derek, attendrit. _Son idiot à lui._

Quoique, le silence commençait à s'éterniser, et cette fois, ce fut Derek qui se retrouva à radoter. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

_ Deux bagues pour être plus précis. Des alliances. En argent. Je sais, impossible, mais j'ai convaincu quelqu'un de les enchanter et d'en faire des sortes d'amulettes. Comme ça, on saura toujours où se trouve l'autre et dans quel état il se trouve. La magie marche mieux avec l'argent…

Derek se tut et s'invectiva. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à parler comme ça à tort et à travers comme un pré-adolescent qui demande pour la première fois à une fille de sortir avec lui. Pathétique. Complètement nul. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait pensé faire sa demande. Il aurait dû être maître de lui, calme, sûr. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait à bredouiller n'importe quoi. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Stiles, décida Derek. C'était son rôle de rompre les silences gênants d'habitude. Et là, il ne faisait que le contempler comme un idiot sans rien dire. Complètement de sa faute.

Il était à deux doigts de se rétracter quand Stiles décida enfin d'agir et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les muscles de Derek se détendirent et il se laissa aller à ce baiser.

Ce ne fut que leur condition de vivant qui réussit à les séparer. Finalement, Stiles décida d'en finir.

_ Derek, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour maintenant. Derek, _maintenant._

Les yeux de Derek passèrent au noir.

_ Douche ?

_ Douche.

Ce simple mot signa son destin. Le loup ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever. Il l'emporta dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un enfant. Les jambes autour de Derek, Stiles s'empressa de joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Les yeux de Derek étaient rouges quand il lui parla de la bague. Ils étaient passés au bleu quand il avait commencé à radoter et avaient brillé d'un beau vert quand il l'embrassa en réponse.

_ Oui.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini, j'éspère que vous avez aimé... Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Sama.**


End file.
